player
by badgalbri
Summary: I'm not saying I got a thrill out of breaking their hearts but I also didn't really care if I did.
1. meet the player

I'm not saying I got a thrill out of breaking their hearts but I also didn't really care if I did. It's not like I went around asking for it. They found me. These girls just wanted someone to give them a good time or keep them company for the night. It was sex and they were offering so why not. I couldn't respect them because they didn't even respect themselves. Now I wasn't out here having sex every night, let's get that straight. It may have been once a week or maybe every two weeks. A lot of times, they were even the same girls and I would be with them more than once a week until they decided they wanted more. They didn't deserve more. They knew what they were getting into. They started a sex-based relationship and ended up wanting feelings to be involved months later. How about no? So when they tried to start a relationship, I would just leave. Walk away. Forget them. Sometimes, the one-time girls didn't even bother to tell me their name the night but the next morning they want to be with me. Yeah, right. Try again. If you really wanted to be with me, you could've sat down and talked to me. You would've just gotten my number and we could of went out the next day. But y'all just assume that I want sex so that's what you offer. And I didn't even accept every girl's offer.

It was a regular friday night in September. It was my the beginning of my sophomore year. I had lived in this on campus apartment with my best friend Kenny since our freshman year. Kenny and I were just chilling playing 2k until he decided to pause the game.

"Hold on bro," he said as he picked up his ringing phone. "Hello."

"Nah, just playing 2k. Wassup?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him now. We'll meet y'all there," he says as he hangs up the phone. He doesn't even make eye contact until I say anything.

"Don't tell me we're going out," I groan.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Especially more fun with this," he says as waves the controller around.

"Alright fine."

"Be ready in 15 minutes. It's a house party."

I walks back into my room and go into my closet. I couldn't wear what I was wearing now considering that was basketball shorts & no shirt. I throw on this black tee, medium wash biker jeans and my adidas superstar. I walk out my room about 20 minutes later to see Kenny on the couch waiting for me.

"Well come on man."

Kenny and I always did house parties. We been doing them since the summer like one a week or maybe twice. I mean we are in college, what else would we do? The party scene was starting to bore us but we weren't gonna stay at our rooms. It was actually some light in here for once. Usually, it would be complete black and you would accidentally grab a girl's boob while trying to find your way.

We walked down to the basement and met up with my friends Kyle and Jax. That's when I saw her. I was standing over by the wall and over by the bar was three brunettes and one blonde. One of the brunettes was my best friend Eli's sister Sonia, the other one Kenny's best friend Jackie, the blonde was a mutual friend Emmah but the last brunette was the one that caught my attention. I never see her before but we made eye contact a couple times. She stood kind of tall, had long brown curly hair, hazel eyes and her skin was like a washed out light brown that still had some glow to it. She had on this black sweatshirt looking tight crop top, black high-rise midi skirt that defined her curves and barely showed you her stomach and some tie up pointy black high heels. There have been very few girls that I would want to come up to me and ask me to fulfill this void in their life but she was one of them. And they usually did, after being irritated that I didn't make the first move. But this girl wouldn't budge all night so I took a quick shot, I swallowed my pride and went over there. I walked over as her back was towards me and I knew her friends recognized me by the way they looked past her at me. Out of all of them, Sonia knew my ways and looked frightened on what I would do. I stand behind her for a second then...

"You wanna dance?" I semi-yelled behind her, just to make sure she could hear me over the music. She was talking to her friends so I tried to say it loud enough for her to hear me, but not so loud that I damaged her ears. I don't think she heard me cause Jackie stopped talking then nodded my way. She turned around and made eye contact with me. Her eyes were dark brown and she had the most angelic face. She looked at me kind of confused. Her face was basically asking me what did I want. So I had to swallow my pride for the second time tonight. This girl was really testing me and didn't even mean to.

"I was asking if you wanted to dance?" I repeated. She looked as if she was thinking about it and turned to her friends. They all smiled at her and she turned back at me.

"Sure why not," she says with a slight smile.


	2. meet at the party

As soon as she answered, she brushed right past me, straight to the floor. So I quickly followed before I lost her and that was definitely not what i was trying to do. She took no time to get into the music despite that you could barely hear it with all the noise. She just started dancing and I swear she was doing it on purpose. Her ass just kept rubbing against my pants but I don't think she noticed due to it being crowded. She looked like she had no cares in the world. And she was slowly turning me on… the way her hips hit every beat, the way her stomach would peek as she rolled her hips, the way she would hold hair up so I could see most of her back glistening in the light, the way her hands were up not worrying about who saw her, but mostly the way she has this sensual look in her eye while the rest of her face looked as if she didn't care at all. She acted like she wasn't sure if she wanted to come out here with me but she so needed this. I could tell by the way she danced, like she was letting go of everything. She was beautiful and I wanted her, I wanted her now. But she didn't make any move to ask for my number or to ask me to come home with her tonight and by this time, most women asked. I needed something from her. So I kissed her, well I attempted to. She turned around and grabbed my right hand while she was still dancing; I pulled her closer to my body. I started to lean in and put my unoccupied hand on her neck so I could deepen the kiss fast.

I've never seen a girl freak out so fast in my life. I didn't even get a chance to pull her into me. Her eyes went so big; she slipped her hand from mine then she stood there for a second. She started pushing through the crowd; some people gave her a look of disgust, others told her to watch out while some didn't even notice but she didn't stop. I saw her make a break for the stairs as I just stood there. I was so confused and I'm just trying to register what happened as I find my way to the next level up just in time to see her slip out the front door. I look out the door and not far from the front of the house, there she was.

She was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, mumbling words to herself. I couldn't figure out if she saw me or not but I went over to see if she was okay. She finally caught my eye and sat on the sidewalk in front of us so I sat down on her right. She was running her left hand through her hair as her right hand held her neck. She was breathing kind of heavy but she eventually mellowed herself out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything."

"No problem," I said while looking out at the street. I turned to look at her and she dropped her hands in her lap. That's when I saw it. It was multiple scratches going across her neck in the same direction but they look old, as if they healed a while ago.

"Umm… are you -?" I began to ask but I guess she saw me looking already by the way she cut me off so fast.

"It's no big deal. Just a scratch. Some girl I got in a fight with years ago got a little more violent than I expected.

"Girls can get a little ruthless sometimes," I say with a laugh. She joined me in the laugh but I could she was a little uncomfortable as she did.

We kind of just sat there and I was enjoying the slight silence. I wasn't used to it since I'm always at the party scene. I only got silence when I was sleep or in the library doing homework. You could still hear the music from the house playing, people talking outside and the cars as they drove by. But it was nice. I was just looking out at the scenery and eventually I turned to her. She really was beautiful. And if she asked me, I would go home with her. But she didn't look like the type. I respect that. I wish more girls were like that. It's been like 10 minutes and she finally breaks the silence.

"So I'm gonna catch an uber home now." She got up and and gave me an awkward look like she didn't know what to say. She went over to the sidewalk to call an uber & I followed her over to make sure she got back safe. She started to realize I wasn't moving so she stared at me like she was bothered so I just walked back in the party. That was the last time I saw her.

And I still went home with some random chick that night. Her name was Shannon, I think. Blonde hair, blue eyes & olive skin. We were walking to her apartment door making out, her hands were already in my pants, stroking me. She opens the door but her lips never parted from me. I'm taking off my shirt and then I pick her up.

"Second door on the right," she muffled out. I lay her on the bed and I start to take her skirt off then she stops me.

"I can't do this." She looks at me and her eyes are saying sorry but no words are coming out. I just nod my head and walk out the door. I just pick up my shirt as I'm walking out and get into my car. I wasn't mad or anything. I told you I wasn't that guy. I didn't need to have sex. And some girls are just like that. They think they wanna do it but when it really comes down to it, they just stop. And that was okay but the whole time I was with Shannon or whatever her name is, I kept thinking about… I didn't even know her name.

But two months have passed and nothing has changed for me. I forgot about that girl at the house party and kept being the heartbreaker I was. I still remember what my friend told me a couple of weeks before.

"Man why don't you settle down? You know, get you a real girl. You deserve more than a new girl every night when you can come home to one shawty instead."

So I decided to somewhat kinda settle with this girl Angie but she didn't know that. Angie was my brother Colt's girlfriend's best friend. We called her a devilish charmer because of her big boobs and her fat ass. She had long curly orange-brown hair, dark brown eyes and light olive skin. I was already with this girl like two times a week and even though I didn't have feelings for her, she was cute and the sex was good so I gave it a shot.

Me and the boys still went to parties whenever we found the time or were just bored. One of our good friends Nate decided to host a small get together at his apartment with his roommate to celebrate them just moving in. So of course I was there but Kenny couldn't make it. I knew most of the people there and some I didn't so I assumed they were his roommate's friends or Nate girlfriend's friends. I wasn't a big social person so I was chilling in his room until they decided to watch a movie. So I went out there but I started to get thirsty so I went into the kitchen to grab something when I saw the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on, well at least from the back of her. She was bending down into the fridge, I guess she was trying to find a drink. She had curves that weren't out there but distinctive enough for you to see. She was slim but not so much you could see her bones. She turned around and looked at me. She had the most innocent face, like a girl who's never done anything wrong in her life. Like a girl you would take home to meet your mom. She furrowed her eyebrows for a second then relaxed.

"I never got a chance to tell you cause I was being kind of rude but thanks again for checking up on me that night."


	3. meet again

I look at her with confusion and then it all clicked. I should've known when I saw her friends Emmah, Sonia and Jackie all here but she looked so different from that night. Her hair was straightened into a ponytail so a few strands were in her face, she had on no makeup except some pinkish-blush color on her lips, she wore a simple black tee with slits on the side, some grey leggings and all white hi-top vans. I think she finally sensed my confusion because she started talking again.

"You don't remember, that night at the -" she starts saying but I cut her off.

"I remember. You um, you just look a little different. But it's no problem, I wasn't gonna let you be out there by yourself. You seemed like you didn't want me there at the end though," I say with a laugh.

"I was just confused on what you were doing, that's all," she responds as I walked by her into the pantry and grabbed a popcorn packet to put in the microwave. I sat down at high-chair in front of the island. "But how do you know the host?"

"I'm a close family friend. And you?"

"I've been good friends with Nate since we were in high school so I had to come see his new place."

"So what you been up too for last couple of months?" As soon as she asked, the microwave went off and she grabbed the popcorn out. What I didn't expect was for her to start eating my popcorn. I gave her a confused look while having a smile on my face and she just laughed at me. She finally gave it back to me and stood on the other side of the island.

"Nothing much, just studying hard in school really and playing soccer. Just trying to finish up my last year."

"What's your major?"

"Business. I want to follow in my dad's footsteps and become CEO of the family company."

"So no soccer in the future huh?" she said while she smiled. It was so gentle and carefree like she didn't even know she was doing it.

"I thought about it but I decided not to. It's the reason I got a full scholarship to school actually. My dad would have supported me either way but the business is a guaranteed job with a good pay. Plus I like the business side of things. But what are you majoring in?"

"Psychology with a minor in family science. I know, people always look at me like I'm weird but I want to help kids who don't have the easiest life, you know?" It starts to get silent, borderline awkward. I look at her and she's just fidgeting with her hands but she finally looks back up at me. "So tell me about your dad and the rest of your family."

"Well I'm the oldest of four. I have a twin sister, a younger sister and a younger brother but I'm closest to my younger sister due to our more similar personalities. My brother is kind of a douche, he used to dated Jackie actually but that didn't turn out well."

"Ooh, what happened?" she asked all curiously. It was so cute how interested she was but I couldn't put Jackie out there like that.

"You're going to have to ask her. That is top secret," I say with my fake stern face.

"Fine," she responds in a defeated tone. "Tell me about everyone else then."

"I don't exactly get along with my twin sister but she's cool. You already know my dad is a CEO but he supports all of us in the future we decide. You would think he want us all to be in the business but he didn't really care. I mean he wanted one of us to be in it at least. And I'm really close with my mom. She taught me almost everything I know. But most importantly, she taught me to never treat someone with respect if they don't deserve it." I look up at her and sh **e** just sat there, looking happy for me that I had my whole life in track. "Sorry I'm saying a lot. Well what about your family?"

"I don't like talking about them. My parents are nowhere near as great as yours. But I should probably get back out there to the party. It was nice talking to you again though," she said with a smile. But this one wasn't as carefree, it was forced.

We walk into the living room and the party is actually over because someone got food poisoning. Everybody's walking out to the hallway except for me cause I left some of my shoes and jacket in Nate's room. Then I realized I didn't even get this girl's number. I couldn't strike out twice. I look out in the hallway and see her with her friends waiting for the elevator to come. I slightly jog to catch up to her and lightly grab her arm. She turns around and her friends follow once they see her talking to me.

"I don't mean to be forward but can I at least get your number?" I ask nervously.

"Oh sure. Just past me your phone." She hands me her phone so I can put in my contact info. "My name's Rosaline but everyone calls me Rose or Rosie.

"My name's Miko. No nicknames or anything. But see you later I guess."

"Alright, bye Miko." She starts to walk away and turns around and waves at me. I looked down at my phone to see she put her name as Rosie with the rose emoji next to it.

I texted her the next morning, I didn't want to seem too pressed even though I was. We ended up texting all the time and started to hang out. After realizing I didn't want Angie anymore, I dropped her after a month and half after my friend's get together.

"Why are you doing this? I thought everything was going good like you're breaking my heart here." She was just crying and her mascara was running. I'm so confused to why this girl was overreacting, she didn't even know I cut other girls off.

"Look, we don't even go out. All I'm saying is, I don't want to meet up with you anymore. If I see you somewhere, I'll say hi but that's it. I mean all we were doing was having sex, nothing else. We don't talk to each other. It's not even like we even cuddle after sex. I don't know why you thought we were a couple but we're not. But I'll see you around maybe."

I just walk off and get in my car. I start driving to go meet Rosie. She became the best friend I could ever ask for. We both were very similar but very different. We both hated confrontation but when it comes down to it, she won't get physical but I may. We love our siblings but I talk to my parents and she only talks to her brother out of her whole family. We both like going out but she enjoys staying in more while I'm used to the party scene. We both like going to the movies but she hates all the scary movies I like because they give her nightmares. And the list goes on. But we did everything together. We went to the movies, bowling, out to lunch, anything you could name.

Our friends started to say we looked a little cozy together but I don't think she wanted a relationship so I kept how I felt to myself. And it was so hard cause she was so amazing. She told me I was the light in her darkness, her shoulder to lean on… her safe haven. Well that's how I translated. In her words, I became one of the few people she actually gave a fuck about. Over the months, I realized she had this whole other side to her that she showed to no one. She's one of the sweetest girls I know but has a large wall that she puts up so she comes off tough. Anyone who has a tough exterior is usually fragile on the inside.

She cried about three times in a year and I mean full on waterworks. She didn't try to say anything; she just let the tears fall. I just combed through her hair with my hand and held on to her. Everyday after it happened, she would act like she didn't just break down in my arms the day before. I would give her a questioning face but she would brush it off. She was one of the strongest people I knew, she didn't let anything get to her. So seeing her cry was so hard for me. I didn't know why she was crying and I chose not to ask. She would tell me if she wanted to.

One day, we were out at the pond, one of our spots in the park. We would come out here, eat some snacks, and just talk about life. She said she liked coming her because her mom would bring her to the pond around her house and they would feed bread to the ducks. So sometimes she would do the same. She said everyone needs a little help every now and then. I had my arm up around my neck as we just sat there and watch the scenery. There weren't many trees around so you could see most of the park. There were kids running around playing tag, a mom throwing the frisbee with her son while the dad set up the picnic, a guy running in workout clothes, this girl walking her dog and a bunch of other people. One time, she told me how she always felt safe here because it was so peaceful. She was right but not for long. This time we didn't talk, we were just enjoying each other's company. She threw the bread out to the duck, she said everyone deserves some help in life. It was one our places where we could see all of the world and just be content with our surroundings but she couldn't handle it. She just looked at me with her big brown eyes looking so empty like there was nothing left in her. She just cracked.

"I was raped."


	4. meet her tragedy

Raped? But how. By who. When. Why. She was broken. It took me a minute to fully understand what she said. I thought my ears must be playing a game on me. I couldn't fully understand, how could something like this happen? I knew I shouldn't have left her alone all those times but she insisted that's how she wanted to be. Maybe it was when she went on her morning run, she's always out there by herself. Or maybe she went to a house party and somebody attacked her. Or maybe a club and someone slipped something into her drink. Or maybe she was walking home and someone pulled her into an alley.

The possibilities were running endlessly. I couldn't stop thinking of every possible way this could've happened and they were all horrifying. And I wasn't there for her. We were just sitting down outside by the lake, having a good time. And she just said this out of nowhere. She never once put her head down when she told me. She held her head high and looked me straight in the eyes. I knew she didn't want to seem weak or hurt but it was okay especially in her circumstance. It may have took me a second to process what she said but that didn't stop me from thinking of every possible way to beat this guy up with an inch of his life. I didn't care who he was; he had to pay for what he did to her. She was my girl.

"It was my dad."

That's when every possible scenario and possible beating flew out the window. I thought it was going to be some stranger from the crowd, a random guy on a street or the popular guy who thought he could get whoever he wanted. I wasn't prepared for to say it was someone who was close to her. But I could still fight an older guy, didn't change the fact that he deserved it. I could even kill him for what he did to her. I never told her that I wanted to since she always liked to keep the peace. But she told me everything. How her mom died of a heroin overdose when she was just a kid. How her dad starting physically and verbally abusing her the night her mom died. How he then started sexually abusing her and eventually raped her on her 15th birthday.

Her dad, the one guy you automatically trust when you come into this world. The one who's supposed to be there for you, support you, love you and show you right from wrong. He's supposed to show what guys not to mess with and how they have cooties and all that other shit. But he completely violated it all. The scar across her neck that came from that girl fight was actually from her dad when he put her in a chokehold while harshly digging his nails into her skin so she could feel him take his hands off. He ruined her childhood, she had no hope. She doesn't believe in it. She doesn't believe in love. She didn't believe in anyone. Just listening to all she went through was killing me.

"I tried to kill myself."

She told me how she started drinking and doing heroin to numb the pain around the time she was 15. But it was a month before her 18th birthday when she decided to end her life. The drinking wasn't enough to stop the pain so she became like her mom and did heroin. Her doctors told her that all of it mixed together drove her into a deep depression and the abuse she was receiving made it worse. She was suicidal. Her brother was the one that found her which is why he was so protective. She went to rehab a month later for a year and half. Her dad got 25 to life and her brother moved in with his best friend's family. She kept saying how she was a failure over and over again because she felt she ruined the family and wasn't strong enough to do something. All those days she cried symbolized the day her mom died, the day her dad raped her and the day her brother found her unconscious.

Then everything started to make sense. Why she freaked out when I touched her at the club. Why she never let me put my arm around her shoulder. Why she never let anyone touch her face. Why she never told anyone she loved them. Why she never talked about her family. Why she never liked alcohol or hardcore drugs. Why she never told me her birthday. Why her brother was super protective over her. All they had were each other. It was all just flooding in my head. That's why she's always so distant. She couldn't have another person betray her or take advantage of her. And she never shed one tear while telling me. I told her I was sorry for all the pain she suffered and that I'm here for her regardless.

"Don't apologize. Just don't hurt me."

The next day, I went to pick her up so I could take her out to lunch to her favorite restaurant. She deserved it. All the bullshit she went through and she was still standing. I just wanted her to know I'm still here for her. I didn't want her to think of the bad things in her life but I knew it was hard since it was a majority of her life and it's made her who she is today. After all these thoughts running through my head, the waiter came over.

"How can I help you guys today?"

"We're both going to have strawberry lemonade to drink. And to order, I want the chicken and shrimp alfredo and for her, the chicken tenders." She was such a child at heart sometimes. She told me it reminded her of when her mom used to take her and her brother out out to lunch on weekends.

"Okay, will that be all?"

"Yes," I respond as he takes the menu. he asks.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

Once the waiter left after taking our order, she reached out for my hand. She always told me it helped reassured her that I was on her side. We sat there and talked until the waiter came back to drop the food off and I was starving. She let go of my hand as soon as he came back and I immediately started devouring my food. I look up to see her playing with her food. I figured she might be a little on edge after what she told me. I wouldn't be surprised if she was on edge for the rest of her life after all she's been through. Never loving or trusting anyone. But I wanted to be that exception. She looked up at me. I gave her a look hoping to understand what was going on but she just looked back down and played with her food again. I put my fork down and wiped my mouth. I put my hand back out for hers. She lifted her head a little and looked at my hand for awhile but eventually put her hand out to join mine.

"I know you're still on edge about everything you told me yesterday but you gotta eat. But if you don't, there's something I want to say." Her eyes opened a little as I said this. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time. I never thought time was right but now I know you trust me completely so... will you be my girlfriend?"


	5. meet my love

She finally lifted her head to look at me. Her face was motionless but her eyes said everything. She just looked at me with pleading eyes saying this is what she wanted but she wasn't sure if this was what she needed. She told me she didn't know how to be a healthy loving relationship with a man. The only one she had was ruined from the start. The only guy, scratch that, the only person she could really trust in her life was her brother. He may be an overprotective and wasn't sure of me at first but that's only because he cared. He was the only one who was there through it all, even if he didn't know what was going on. He was the reason she kept smiling through all that pain. His approval was everything to her. He was her true best friend for life. Even he said I was the best that happened to her. And she was the best thing that happened to me.

I loved her and I knew she loved me too. She couldn't take another heartbreak and I knew that. We've only been best friends for like 8 months and I want her to be my best friend for the rest of my life. Be mine for the rest of my life. She was that girl. She was the one I wanted to wake up next to every morning and just hold on to before I have to go to work. She was the girl I wanted to have kids with. She put up with all my bullshit and my dirty past with girls. I was such a fuck up and hurt so many girls but I could never do something like that to her. I showed her there was a good side to life and to not always wait for something bad to happen. She may be the most pessimistic person I know but I can deal with it. Maybe I can change it but if I can't, who cares.

Looking back on our friendship these past months make me appreciate her more than I ever could. All the fun we've had and times we hung out. She always had a smile on her face. never did she frown or get upset unless it was one of those three days. She cared for everyone and everything. Even a little ladybug. She was super smart and even though she was going to graduate two years late, it didn't matter. She still worked overtime in rehab to get to where she was at. She always blamed herself for being so stupid but she was a scholar to me. She even helped me with my homework and I was technically two years ahead of her. She was so strong, I would of never known she went through so much in her childhood. And it wasn't even just her childhood. It was all the way up to almost three years before this. Three years. And I met her a year ago. She said I was only one knew, she didn't even tell her best friends. Growing up in that environment has scarred her for life. It pains me that I can't take it away. But I'll work everyday to make it better for her.

She's everything I ever wanted. I didn't need a different girl in my bed every other month if I could just be in her presence or hold her hand. I can always count on her to brighten my day when she smiles. She always said that I was her light in the darkness but she was really mine. Whenever life got hard, she told me it would get better for me. She changed me. I became a better man because of her, for her and to her. I lost my quick temper, I didn't go out to the clubs as much, and I stopped drinking. Anything she didn't like, I changed for her. Because that's who she was to me.

She's not just everything I wanted, she's all I need. And I'll make sure she knows this everyday. I know this is a big step for her. Saying yes was giving me the power to break and destroy her. She's been holding on to that ever since her dad went to prison. I wouldn't let things end badly, I wouldn't even let things end at all. She needed me. I knew it from the start. I always could make her smile and I want to do that for the rest of my life. When I told her all of this, she just cried again. She told me this was the first time she cried cause she was happy.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted the quote at the end to be her saying "yes" so it wasn't much I could write in between without going on a tangent.


	6. meet my girlfriend

I've never seen her smile so much so being the one that made her smile like that made me happier. It never left her face for the rest of the meal. She would finish up her meal and eat her dessert while sneaking looks up at me. I caught her every time because I was just looking at her. I just took all her beauty in. Inside and out. She was smart but never tried to make herself seem better than others. She always put her work first; she would even cancel plans or tell me today wasn't a good day if she had some homework or studying to catch up on. She was thoughtful but always made sure she was taken care of. She cared about other feelings but after a long life of people taking advantage of her, she made sure everything was taken care of for herself. Lastly, she was beautiful but did it effortlessly. With her hypnotizing hazel eyes that could make you do whatever she wanted, her washed out light brown skin that still looked golden and new and her long brown hair that always had some shine to it. This girl would look amazing whether she just woke up from a nap or spent 3 hours getting ready and put on that blush pink lipstick she likes with some mascara and eyeliner. She was perfect to me.

She finally finished her food and tried to pay AGAIN. She knows I hate when she does that. She'll wait until I go to the bathroom to call the waiter over and pay for the food before we even finished. So I started going to the bathroom before we went out. Or she'll run out of the car to the ticket booth to buy the tickets for the movie before I get there. So I started buying the tickets online. Or when I try on something at the store, she'll tell me to go grab something for her then she'll go pay for my clothes at the cashier. So I stopped trying on clothes at the store. We were walking out the door when she reached to grab my hand. I would always be on her side. There was no reason for me to ever be against her. I swear everything was just going right for me. And I just did it. I kissed her. The kiss that I had missed out on a year ago. The kiss I've been waiting to take. It was the kiss. I pulled back hoping she wouldn't be upset.

And then there goes that million-dollar smile again. We walked to the car and she ran to open her door. She hates when I open it for her, she says it's super cliché. Which is also why she hates when I always try to pay for her. I told her she's definitely going to have to get over that cause I'll be paying for her now, no doubt. Even though I've been doing that all the time anyways but she says it takes away her pride and makes her feel like she can't carry her own. I told her to get over it. We got in the car and I drove her over to her place.

Well it wasn't exactly her place; it was where her best friend lived. Her friend's parents were crazy rich and just moved to Europe because they were tired of America and wanted to see the world. The house was already completely paid for so they left the house to her and her siblings. Her brother moved in here about two years ago when she had to go to rehab and the guys' other best friend moved in a couple months ago. Her brother was best friends with her best friend's brother. Since her best friend moved in the parent's room, she moved in there too with the extra bed. Of course when we arrived, surprisingly there was only five cars in the driveway. I guess her best friend wasn't home yet. That was normal for this house though cause everybody would be home including all their friends.

I parked in front of the house and turned the car off I went to open the door but she already let herself out. Another cliché she doesn't like. We walked up to the door and she took out her keys to open the door. The family room was the first thing you see when you walk in and that's where everyone was. Her brother, his best friend, his best friend's girlfriend, his best friend's younger sister, his other best friend and his other best friend's girlfriend. They were just staring at us when we walked in the house, as they always do. They've been waiting for us to say that we're an official couple since they think we've been one this whole time. Luckily we got here just in time for the game so I'm just focusing on the TV while she goes to her room to take a quick nap. I'll wake her before I leave.

The first quarter is just about to end when her best friend who owns the house comes through the front door after work. She looks around the house to see the usual people here. No big deal to her. She lives for the party and always ready to go out. She looked at me and immediately began to smile. She loved seeing me around the house because she knew I kept my girlfriend happy. I kept her sane. I let her see the good things in life. Except she didn't know that she was my girlfriend now. She would find out soon though. She walked up over to the couch and looked down at me with the rest of the boys. She sat down next to me and of course, I knew she was going to ask her signature question, the same one she asks every time she sees me at her house or wherever else. "Did I ask her to be a girl my yet?"

Well today would be a different day cause my answer would be yes. And once I said it, I knew I was in for it. Remind me why girls scream so loud again. I'm pretty sure she broke my eardrums. Her brother had to pause the game because no one could even focus. All she kept saying was "Are you serious?" Everyone thought she was crazy because they didn't know what she was talking about. What she didn't know was that she woke my girlfriend up from her nap. She came out the room rubbing her eyes with her shorts and tank on, hair up in a ponytail and her signature slippers. Her best friend got up from the couch and started jumping up and down in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me he asked you to be his girlfriend?" I think that's when all hell broke loose. Her brother got up so fast and sat next to me. I thought he was going to give me the talk of my life but he just gave this stern look then smiled and told me to take care of her. I didn't see the big deal forreal. I mean they all thought we were a couple this whole time anyways, despite our denying that our friendship was purely platonic. We just made it official today I guess.

Her best friend might of been more excited than anyone else about this relationship. She ran into the kitchen and came back out with champagne and glasses. She had officially lost it. She's usually a chill mellow person but she gets super excited at parties or if someone really amazing happens and this happened to be one. She made everyone take a glass. I couldn't believe my eyes when my girlfriend picked up one. She hates alcohol. It reminds her of when she was kid cause her dad's breath always reeked of it. I gave her slight look and she just shrugged her shoulders. I mean it was only champagne, it's not like it was hennessy or vodka.

Her best friend eventually calmed down and I went back in the room with my girlfriend. She laid down and patted the bed next to her. Now I didn't expect to have sex on the first day of our relationship and even after she told me to lay down, I still didn't think so. As soon as I laid down on the bed, she put wrapped one of her legs around me and grabbed my arm from under so it would be on her shoulder. Most people would think nothing of it if their girl did that. They would just think she wanted to be touched but I knew it was more than that. She didn't just let me touch her, she let me hold her. And she doesn't let anyone do that. She trusted me. And I couldn't betray that trust. I started petting her hair and she started to doze off pretty quick. She just looks so peaceful, so beautiful... all mine. With my arm completely under her and no way to move without waking her up, I assumed I was staying the night here. I rested my head into her hair.

"I love you princess."


	7. meet us later

It's been 3 years since I asked her to be mine. Everything been smooth since then. We don't ever get in arguments over much because we have so much in common. Plus, she hates confrontation. It reminds her of her dad and there's no reason to go back down that lane. She still lives at her best friend's house and I just got my own place three month ago. I finally moved out of my parents place, well they kind of moved up north like 3 hours away so I had to move out. I could of got my own place all this time but I just didn't feel like it yet. Plus my younger sister was living there at home too since my brother got his own place with his friend years ago. Luckily her and her friend got an apartment near the school they go to but it's on the other side of town so they stay at other places a lot like mine. Anyways, we were hanging out at my new apartment. I still had boxes around cause I'm literally so lazy. I didn't move anything out of the boxes unless I needed it at that moment. She was in the kitchen trying to make something out of the little food I had. She kept telling me how I needed to go shopping soon before I starved or gained massive weight from eating out all the time. I tried to tell her to go for me but she said it's no reason; it's not her home. She ended up making some pasta for us and seasoned some bread with garlic so she could put it in the oven. She was a great cook since she always had to cook for herself & her brother. I mean that girl could make something out of nothing. She just made the pasta sauce herself and all I had was tomatoes. She even tried to make it nice by spreading the sauce a certain way. Even to this day, this girl still amazed me.

The place was amazing. My dad helped me look for it, it was a penthouse apartment right outside the city. I didn't want to live in the city because it's way too much commotion. But anyways, the layout was great. As soon as you walked in, on your right was the kitchen, fully equipped with everything. There was an island in the middle with two stools. There was a guest bathroom next to it also. On the left was the living room with a corner couch, a table, a flatscreen TV on a stand. Behind the room, was a wall that stretched almost all the way to the bathroom. It led down a hallway. On the right was my room. My room took up a forth of the apartment and had it's own bathroom and walk in closet. I put the couch from my old room in there too. Once you made a left down the hallway, there was two extra smaller rooms on the right. I turned the first one into an office. It had a corner desk across from the wall and another sofa in case I ever needed a quick nap while doing my work. It came in handy cause my sister would turn the sofa into a bed and sleep there if she need a place to crash. The second room was bigger so I turned it into a weight room that included a treadmill, leg press machine and a bench with weights and a bar attached. I put a speaker and a TV in the corner in case I wanted to listen to music or watch something while I was working out.

She came back from the kitchen and sat the food down at the table. She immediately sat next to me and turned the TV on to her favorite show, Law & Order SVU. I was kind of shocked when she told me. After all she's been through, she liked watching it being fictionalized on television. She said despite her past, the show was still addressing serious issues. I always felt kind of weird watching it with her especially when storylines were similar to life. She usually picked up on when felt weird and this time she did so she changed it to her other favorite show, Grey's Anatomy. She would go on and on about how cute the couples are, how great McDreamy's hair looked, how everyone on this show was a slut and how she was still upset how one of her favorite characters died three seasons ago. She was actually genuinely sad when she was watching that episode. I had came over with pizza like she asked that night. She was so pissed watching the episode. Did she shed a tear though? No. That girl was tough as rocks. She put her feet up on my lap and started eating her pasta. But anyways like I said, the place was fantastic. It had everything I wanted. Well almost everything.

I found myself staring at her, something I tend to do a lot over the last three years. I was truly blessed with an angel, perfection, a goddess. She didn't need me, she was independent enough to be on her on but I needed her. I may not have had it as hard as her but she saved me. I was alone with no one and she saved me. I hate the fact that we don't live together after all this time but she likes taking things slow. Despite the fact she stays over 75% of the time but she said sometimes she just wants to be by herself. But I don't want to be by myself, I want to be with her. Looking into her eyes feels like home.

"Move in with me."


End file.
